Arrow the Wolf
by WildWolf91
Summary: This isn't a Prince of Thieves fanfic, it's based off the Disney version of Robin Hood, but this was the only place I could put it. Enjoy. R and R, please! Work in progress. Disclaimer! I obviously only own characters you've never heard of.


Many years ago, a time centuries before our own, there was a fox who was called Robin Hood. This young fox had many adventures, and they were often against the young lion called Prince John, who was ruling in the king's stead while his elder brother was in Jerusalem. Robin was of an age to be a rival to the young prince. Plaguing him and the sheriff of Nottingham at every turn, Robin earned his place in history, a legend passed down through the generations. One such adventure led to him being trapped at the castle of John. Young Robin was starting to worry; he had escaped the noose many times, but he felt the noose closing around his neck right now. But Robin did not see a silver shadow slipping through the castle grounds. The silver shadow was a wolf, who had ties to the sheriff of Nottingham. She was called Arrow, and her true name had been lost to time and winds, hardly ever whispered on the breeze to reach her ears. But if that name was ever spoken, she answered its call instantly, running through the countryside to the person who knew enough to whisper it. Arrow stopped in the shadows of a building and watched was happening silently, her keen eyes searching for the young fox. Then she spotted him, trapped against the side of a building. Robin was unaware of the wolf watching him and was starting to sweat, knowing that there were soldiers and archers everywhere-as there should be. Robin was, after all, within the walls of the palace courtyard. He stuck his nose around the corner and was nearly clipped by an arrow. Suddenly, he saw another arrow flying toward the archers and soldiers who had him trapped. Gazing around, he saw the last person he expected to see: a friend of his who had slipped away from him, traveling alone throughout England for many years. Now, she gave him a slight grin as the arrow she had released found its mark and bought the both of them time to sneak away, searching for a good escape.

"You never could get yourself out of tight spots, though you certainly could get into them easily enough," the wolf said.

"Just like old times, Arrow," Robin said as they ran, the fox leading. Arrow heard the arrows whistling through the air and whirled, already firing one as she was turning to face their pursuers. She fired off three more and then raced off after her friend.

"How did you find me, Arrow?" Robin called back to her as they ran.

"Little John. I saw him as he was pulling the cart back to the forest. He told me what had happened, and that you had been separated, rescuing a young child. I knew that I had to help you, to allow Little John time to get the villagers to safety. And I am the better shot, anyway," Arrow replied, grinning at him. Robin grinned back, and led her to the gate that had been closed before he could escape. Arrow looked it over, and then looked around the gate. She saw a section of the wall that was uneven, with stones that would provide a passable ladder.

"Robin, this way," Arrow called over to him. Then she saw the sheriff chasing her friend, and growled quietly. She turned away from their escape route and raced after the fox and the wolf. When she was near enough, she leaped at the wolf and tackled him, allowing Robin to slip away, unnoticed in the commotion. Then she looked down, and saw that the person she had tackled was not the sheriff. Arrow looked up, suddenly feeling chilled to the bone. She saw Robin racing for the castle and climbing the walls, as the sheriff ran inside, up the stairs, carrying a torch. Arrow howled, and then gazed around desperately. She saw Little John and a young rabbit, watching as Robin climbed outside the window, looking for any escape, then turned back to watch him as he jumped into the water surrounding one side of the castle. Arrow then turned around and saw the soldiers approaching her with drawn weapons, the sheriff leading them. Arrow snarled and raced at him, drawing the sword she had on her at all times. The sheriff got a good look at her, and hesitated. Arrow stared at him, fury building in her gaze.

"Hello, Arrow," he said softly.

"You," Arrow snarled, standing stock-still. The sheriff sighed and shook his head slightly.

"You know our kind has sworn to assist the royals. Why do you side with the outlaw?"

"Robin is a finer person than you or any pretended king could ever be. I will fight with Richard when he returns, and for now, I am with Robin. I will not grow rich and fat on the money that belongs to the people. That is not the way of my heart. I have seen where yours lies, my onetime brother. You have made your choice, and I have made mine," Arrow snarled, as she swung her gaze around, looking for her friend. She saw Little John standing near the water's edge, then looked down at the water and saw Robin, alive and well. She howled joyfully and then turned her back on the sheriff, racing to join Robin and Little John.

A day later, Arrow was resting with Robin and Little John when the sheriff came to their clearing. Arrow leaped to her feet and Little John backed away into the trees, slipping around the sheriff silently. Arrow stepped in front of Robin defensively, her tail brushing Robin's tunic. The sheriff grinned evilly as he advanced.

"I know where your heart lies, _sister_. And I am following my own heart. Take them!" the sheriff ordered, staring at Robin and Arrow. Little John had seen the soldiers, and knew that the only chance Robin might have was with him, and that only if he remained free. He fled, though his heart was heavy.

At the same time, Arrow was fighting to keep Robin alive and free. The sheriff was searching the clearing, hunting for the gold that they had stolen. Arrow threw a soldier at him, and watched in satisfaction as the pair hit the ground, stunned. Robin was firing off arrows at the soldiers and archers who were hesitating, seeing Arrow easily dispatch their comrades. Arrow suddenly lunged at Robin, seeing a stray arrow racing towards him. They landed hard, the breath knocked from Arrow's lungs. Temporarily winded, Arrow laid still. After a minute, she got to her feet, warning Robin to stay down. Suddenly, she felt a sword press against her back. Arrow snarled softly, then spun quickly, her tail smacking the sheriff in the face. The sword fell to the ground between them and Arrow lunged, knocking the sheriff onto his back. She leaned in close and snarled in his face.

"You are not my brother. My brother would never have sided with John after the prince ordered the death of his birth family. I have no remaining family. But I will not kill you, either. I will let you live, because you are valuable to John. But you will remain here, until Richard returns. Then, you will be given to the king, and I will let him have his way with you," Arrow growled fiercely. She bound and gagged the sheriff, then tied him to a tree. Then Arrow turned to the soldiers and howled, her eyes glittering with a strange look. Perhaps madness, perhaps cunning, but it was enough for the soldiers to see it. They turned and fled before her ferocity, forgetting their dead and wounded, and their leader. Robin got to his feet and walked over to Arrow.

"My debt to you seems to be growing, Arrow," he said to the young wolf. Arrow shook her head.

"No, Robin. That fat, wealthy sheriff bound to the tree is why I am with you. I would seek to undo all he has done," Arrow replied. She turned away for a moment, then began speaking again, with her back to the fox.

"You see, I was once a noble. John ordered the death of my birth family in retaliation for what my father dared to do. I was little more than a youth then, but I tried to lead them away. To save them. It was then that I saw my father's lands burning and the castle also on fire. I had just returned from a journey north, and had stopped in a tavern near my father's lands. I overheard some soldiers talking about John's orders, and the flames that had probably already been lit. I slipped away quickly and raced to the castle. When I reached it, the lands nearby were already in flames. I tried to get them all away, but the children would obey only their mother, who had died of illness. I then attempted to carry them away, but then my father stepped forward, staring over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw soldiers aiming their arrows at the children. My father and siblings were slain. I escaped with my life, but received a large scar that day, from which I took my nickname."

"And the sheriff?"

"Sided with money over the family. He was among those who attacked the castle. We are blood, him and I, though I claim no relation with him now," Arrow replied, her gaze resting now on the sheriff. In the depths of her deep brown eyes burned a fury and a hatred that the sheriff, her brother, trembled to see. Robin gazed at her, wondering.

"So you have a blood feud with John?"

"Yes, and with my brother," Arrow responded, her eyes losing their emotion as she turned to gaze at her friend.

"So you will give him to Richard. Will you stay and continue to fight with me, or will you move on?"

"Your cause is similar to the one my father died for. I have returned to your side time and time again. Find your answer in that," Arrow replied, striding off into the trees. Robin watched her go, but made no move to follow. As Arrow paced, trying to dispel the memories that flooded her mind, she failed to see the sheriff's men returning. Then she heard a twig snap and looked up. Seeing instantly that she was surrounded, Arrow immediately bared her teeth and lunged for the nearest soldier. As he flew into a tree, the others all lunged for her. They bound her hands and gagged her, then led her back to Robin's camp. She met the fox's eyes calmly, already formulating a plan. He saw her clear eyes and knew that he could trust her. She glanced to the side, at the trees, and Robin noticed that there were no soldiers there. He glanced again at Arrow, then nodded at her look, and fled, racing into the trees as fast as he could. Arrow growled as the soldier holding the rope that was attached to her neck jerked it sharply.

"Not so brave now that your friend has run off, leaving you to us, are you?" the sheriff asked, staring at her angrily. Arrow snarled behind the gag, her eyes stormy. Arrow knew her friend was safe; he was a fox, and could outsmart any of the king's soldiers. She also had a great amount of strength, and had broken out of such impossible traps before. But her brother had never been her captor, and she also knew that he would not underestimate her. Her eyes hardened as she was led away, her brother now holding the rope that was tied around her neck. Robin, who was hiding nearby, saw her led away. Arrow gazed up and saw him as well, but shook her head slightly. She growled at him, warning him with her eyes to flee, and not come back to help her. Robin then fled deeper into the trees and stopped when he was far enough away to avoid capture. He crouched under a tree and then shot to his feet, hearing someone approach him. Then Little John stepped into Robin's sight and the fox relaxed slightly.

"Rob, you're alive," the bear said, shocked.

"Yes. Arrow. She's been arrested, John."

"Arrow? Robin, we can't break her out. You were nearly killed, and she saved your life, yes, but she would not thank you for risking your life for her," John replied. Robin turned to Little John angrily.

'I will not let her die for me! She has saved my life too many times for me to let her die without at least trying to save her!" Robin snapped. Little John shook his head.

"I will not go with you, Robin. This is getting too dangerous. I'm going back home, to my wife and children."

"Go. I will not look for you again. And stay alive and well, old friend," Robin replied, turning away from the bear. Little John nodded and then turned, beginning the long walk home. Robin watched him go, then also began his journey. He tracked the path Arrow's captors had taken and then hid himself from view. He looked over the prison and assessed its weaknesses and strengths. The crafty young fox then began to come up with a plan to free his wolf companion. He gazed around at the prison again, and then grinned to himself. He released the fox version of a wolf howl, then slipped around to where the resulting commotion was. He popped his head up to see Arrow gazing outside in confusion.

"Arrow!" Robin hissed quietly in the darkness. Arrow gazed out the window and stared down into Robin's face.

"Robin! You have to get out of here! They're using me to capture you. I won't have you die for me. Run," she replied in a whisper.

"Not until I've freed you, Arrow. You have a blood feud to settle, and I have a debt to pay," the fox said in response.

"You can pay it another time. Run! Or I will call the guards and force you to run," Arrow growled softly. Then Robin saw a light flash on and he turned back to Arrow.

"I will come back, Arrow. I won't leave you here to hang," Robin swore. Then he was gone as quickly as he came. Arrow watched him go, then turned back to the door of her cell. Her eyes were deadened, but still there was some faint light of defiance. She blinked, and that light vanished. She saw no one gazing into her cell, so she returned to the small window and gazed out at the stars. She knew one of them was her father's heart, and so she howled proudly and also sadly to his star.

"Shut up, wolf! Or I'll shut you up permanently!" shouted a guard. Arrow ignored him and released another call.

The night passed, and so did the day. The following night, Robin returned to the window of Arrow's cell. He carried several ropes and an axe. Arrow gazed down at her friend through the window.

"I have come to give you your freedom, Arrow. But we must hurry," Robin said. Then he looked more closely at Arrow's eyes. They were almost dead looking, he saw.

"Arrow, what has happened to you?"

"Imprisonment is not good for a wolf that runs free, with no chains," came the wolf's response. Robin shook his head and swung the axe at the bars carefully, trying not to make too much noise. He cut cleanly through three of the five bars on the first swing, and then tossed a rope over the ledge. Arrow gazed at it listlessly, and then suddenly lunged for it, her eyes burning with intensity once more. She slid down, and then followed Robin away. Once they reached the tree line of Sherwood Forest, Robin turned to Arrow and took her hand.

"Arrow, you must promise me something."

"What, Robin?"

"That you will never, ever, insist that I leave you behind to hang," Robin said, gazing steadily at her.

"Robin, you have to understand. That wasn't really me talking. I was in a jail cell. Trapped behind steel bars. Caught in a trap, unable to run free. That cannot happen again. It will cost me my mind," Arrow replied. Then she gazed into his eyes fully, seeing something that caught her attention.

"Arrow, I cannot lose you," Robin said softly. Arrow then recognized the emotion that burned strongest in his gaze.

"Robin, we are different animals. You are a fox, and I am a wolf. Our blood should not mix. It cannot be, Robin," she replied just as softly. Robin gazed into her eyes, then strode away, suddenly wanting to be alone. Arrow gazed after him, then sat down by the fire, gazing into it pensively. When Robin returned, Arrow was asleep near the flames. Robin sat down beside her and threw a cloak over her, then threw another log on the fire. He looked at her again, then saw the blood that leaked from her leg. He bound it quickly and tightly to stop the bleeding, then replaced the cloak he had pulled off her. Arrow cracked open an eye, then half-smiled and went back to sleep. Later that night, Robin stood and strode off into the trees. Arrow woke up at his movements and watched him go, then sighed and stretched. She got up and built a fire, then waited for him to come back, knowing that he would not leave a friend.

The next day, they traveled off, Arrow hunting for meat when they stopped at midday. Then they continued on, well fed and watered. Then Arrow heard someone following them. She slowed her walk, and Robin turned to her.

"Keep going, Robin. Quickly. Hide in the trees, and then make your move at nightfall," Arrow said. She then turned back to see who was behind them and saw the sheriff and his men. She nocked an arrow to her bow and then waited, scanning the land slowly. When a single soldier emerged from the trees, Arrow raised her bow.

"Hold, archer," came a commanding voice. It was a voice known to Arrow, for it was a voice she had heard often in her childhood, speaking to her father. It was the voice of a lion, of a specific lion. It was the voice of King Richard. Arrow knelt instantly at the realization, lowering her bow to the earth.

"Rise, Arrow. You have served the people of England in a way unlike that of most of the people here. And tell your friend there is no reason to hide from me. Come out of the trees, young Lord Locksley," the king said, turning to the trees. Arrow also turned to look, getting to her feet. Robin stepped out onto the path and then knelt before Richard.

"Rise, Robin. You have done well in my absence. I owe the two of you a debt of gratitude, for ensuring that John would not be able to take my throne," the king said. Robin got to his feet. Then the sheriff stepped forward, anger in his face.

"They are commoners!"

"Silence! Arrow, the Lady of Rochester, is noble by blood, birth and spirit. And Robin of Locksley as well. You are lord of nothing, except anger, lies, and foolishness," King Richard spat, looking as fierce as he did on the battlefield. The sheriff cowered, afraid of the king. Richard then turned back to Arrow.

"I believe you have something to settle with your brother, as I do with mine," he said.

"Justice is not mine to deliver, sire, and I am no pretended king to dispense false justice. I leave his punishment to you to decide, my king," Arrow said, bowing her head. Richard considered her carefully.

"Wise words, Arrow the wolf. Very well; you shall spend the rest of your life in prison, alone and perhaps haunted by the memories of what you have done," the king said, turning to the sheriff. Arrow said nothing, but her eyes were sad. She wished her brother had not done the things that he had done, but he now needed to be responsible for his actions. And he had been a part of the reason why her family had died.

Some time passed. Robin and Maid Marion married each other, and Arrow swore eternal loyalty to King Richard, fighting for him, delivering those who sought to treat the people of England unjustly to him for judgment. Arrow also swore never to marry; she valued her independence too much to ever tie herself to a husband. Until the day she met a wolf her age by the name of Blade. He was strong, and fierce, but wise. Much like Arrow herself, Blade was a noble who had been wronged under King John's rule. But he had gained his place when Richard returned. One day, while he was visiting the royal court, he met Arrow and saw a beautiful wolf, but one who would never submit to anyone.

"Greetings, noble Arrow," he said, bowing slightly, his eyes sparkling. Arrow turned to him and nodded once, curtly.

"Greetings, newcomer. What brings a wolf like you to the king's court?"

"Business, my lady. I come to deliver the taxes that he requires. What is a wolf as beautiful as you doing here, at court? Should you not be running freely, wild as the arrows that you used to shoot?"

"My arrows were straight, my shots never wild. I follow the path of an arrow, flying straight and true to the target. As to what I am doing here, I serve the king. I assume you are familiar with my story?"

"I am, Lady Arrow," Blade said.

"How much of it do you know?"

"I know that you fought with Robin Hood, but that you also have a feud with the former sheriff of Nottingham, and that you chose not to punish him yourself, but to allow King Richard to punish him instead," Blade replied.

"Then you know much about me already, Lord Blade," Arrow said. Blade bowed his head slightly again.

"Walk with me, Lady Arrow," Blade requested. Arrow gazed at him steadily, then nodded and went with him. Blade smiled, and they walked out into the gardens. He remained slightly distant, knowing that she would never allow her reputation to be compromised, but also knowing that few people had ever attempted to tame her. Those that had tried had failed miserably. But he had no wish to tame her. She could not be tamed. It was impossible. Blade wished only to get to know her, and perhaps establish a friendship. Arrow glanced at him, and then turned to look at the fountain.

"You know, a part of me longs to be out in the forests again, running free, fighting for the freedom of this country under a true ruler. Finally realizing the dream of a wolf who died many years ago," Arrow said quietly. Blade tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Who was this wolf?"

"My father, Lord Blade. He died when I was young. I swore an oath to make sure his dream became reality. And I have not yet done so, though I came very close to it once. I think now that only time can turn that dream into a reality. Kind Richard, as a fine a ruler as he is, would never agree to it," Arrow replied. Blade nodded, then stepped forward. He placed a hand on her hand, and Arrow glanced over at him.

"My lord, take care," she said softly. Blade said nothing, but left his hand where it was.

"Come now, my lady, you are in safe hands," he replied after a minute. Arrow gazed into his eyes and saw his intentions there. Then she relaxed, knowing she could trust him.

"You do not think that King Richard is a true leader?" Blade asked.

"I think he is a good leader, but that a true leader has yet to grace our land. Perhaps one day, there will be one, but I don't think the time is right yet," Arrow said. Blade gazed at her, slightly confused.

"I don't understand, Arrow. What sort of vision did your father have?"

"He was an interesting wolf. He believed in a way of life that was different from what we live now.


End file.
